pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Chicago Program
University of Chicago Program Dept of Pathology MC0008 5841 S Maryland Ave Chicago, IL 60637-1470 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Residency Program Director: Aliya Husain, MD Tel: (773) 834-8397 Fax: (773) 834-7644 Dermatopathology Fellowship University of Chicago-Dermatology Section Dermatopathology Fellowship Program 5841 South Maryland Avenue, MC5607 Chicago, IL 60637 ~ (773) 702-0549 dermres1@medicine.bsd.uchicago.edu This dermatopathology fellowship is within the section of Dermatology at the University. Four board-certified dermatopathologists within the Section of Dermatology actively participate in the dermatopathology fellowship program: Dr. Christopher R. Shea, Dr. Vesna Petronic-Rosic (the Dermatopathology Training Fellowship Program Director), Dr. Arlene Ruiz de Luzuriaga, and Dr. Keyoumars Soltani. Drs. Shea, Petronic-Rosic and Ruiz de Luzuriaga share the diagnostic dermatopathology caseload. Fellowship Details The program is structured so that all fellows attend current diagnostic dermatopathology sessions throughout the year. At the same time, they receive continuous, appropriate training in the complementary specialty area (i.e., general pathology or clinical dermatology, according to the respective background of the trainee) by attending relevant didactic and patient care conferences, clinics, inpatient consultation ward rounds, autopsy sessions, diagnostic sign-out sessions, and review of study sets. In this way, throughout the integrated year 50% of the training time is devoted to dermatopathology, and 50% to the complementary specialty. Responsibilities for assisting in the teaching of dermatopathology to residents in dermatology and pathology are assumed by the fellows during the major dermatopathology rotation periods. In addition, during the course of clinical activities, fellows have some medical student teaching functions. The fellows’ performance and progression through the program are monitored and assessed continually throughout the year by members of the faculty. A certificate is awarded at the completion of training. Application There is currently one fellowship position per year. Applicants from dermatology and pathology are encouraged to apply. The application deadline is November 1, 2018 for the 2020-2021 academic year. Complete application instructions and accepted application form can be found at: http://medicine.uchicago.edu/sections/dermatology/training-programs/acgme-fellowship/how-to-apply/ The Standardized Fellowship Application is not accepted. The fellowship position has been filled through the 2019-2020 academic year. Interview Day Applications are reviewed by the faculty recruiting committee and candidates are selected to be invited to interview. Typically, there are 7-10 candidates for a single interview day. Candidates will have a chance to interact with faculty, the current fellow and dermatology residents over the course of the interview day that includes a welcome breakfast and lunch, tour of the clinic and labs, interviews with faculty members and participation in sign-out. The chosen candidate will be notified approximately 1-2 weeks after the interview. About Dermatopathology Vesna Petronic-Rosic, MD MSc - Dermatopathology Fellowship Director Section Chief, Department of Medicine - Dermatology Section Academic Interests: Dr. Rosic interested in the correlation of clinical dermatology and Pathology. She was a Fellow of Bernie Ackerman and has a particular interest in inflammatory dermatopathology. Personal Interests: Dr. Rosic is from Serbia and travels there yearly to visit her mother and extended family. She is married and has two children. She loves working out and is quite the movie buff. Christopher Shea, MD Eugene J. Van Scott Professor Academic Interests: Dr. Shea is interested in cutaneous lymphoma and has a weekly lymphoma clinic. In addition he is interested in the pathology of melanocytic lesions. Personal Interests: Dr. Shea is interested in literature, poetry and music. He will often recite verses of poetry from Palgrave's Golden Treasury. Arlene Ruiz de Luzuriaga, MD MPH Clinical Associate Academic Interests: Dr. Ruiz is interested in epidemiologic studies in dermatology and dermatopathology. She is also interested in clinical informatics and the use of information technology for the improvement of patient care, diagnosis and treatment algorithims and medical education. Keyoumars Soltani, MD Professor & Director of Immunodermatology Laboratory Academic Interests: Dr. Soltani is a clinical dermatologist who specializes in Mohs surgery. He also signs out all of the department's immunofluorescence. Personal Interests: Dr. Soltani is interested in language and as such speaks many languages fluently. Surgical Pathology Fellowship Cytopathology Fellowship Gastrointestinal Pathology Fellowship Bone & Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Head & Neck Pathology Fellowship Thoracic and Surgical Pathology Fellowship Renal Pathology Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship Blood Bank Fellowship